


Three's Company

by kyloren_theprince



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Smut, fourway smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren_theprince/pseuds/kyloren_theprince
Summary: Sometimes things work out for the best, especially when you end up with all three of the Solo boys.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt/Reader, Matt/You, Solo Triplets/Reader, Solo Triplets/You, Triplet!Ben Solo - Relationship, Triplet!Kylo Ren - Relationship, Triplet!Matt Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> It's 7.2K words of filth. That's it. That's the tweet.

Matt couldn’t believe he’d let himself get wrapped up in all this. The only reason he was at his brothers’ stupid party was because you were here, and the only reason he was sitting in this stupid circle was because you were sitting in it. He lifts his eyes from the empty bottle to you, watching as you laugh at something Ben had said. You meet his gaze and the warmth in your smile makes Matt’s cheeks flush, blood staining his ears red.  
“Alright, shithead,” Kylo says, rolling his eyes. “Shut up and spin.”  
Ben winks at you, leaning forward to spin the bottle, and as he does so, you ask, “Wait, what happens if he gets one of you two?”  
Ben snorts. “Gotta kiss their ugly mugs then.”  
“Ben,” you laugh, “that’d mean you have an ugly mug too.” He shoves at your shoulder as your head rocks back. “You’re triplets!”  
Luckily it doesn’t land on either of them, instead on a cute girl that Matt wasn’t paying attention to.  
The game, if you could even really call it that (it not like you could win at it), was stupid in Matt’s opinion. If nothing else, it was downright miserable, especially when you’d spun and the bottle had landed on Kylo. There was a millisecond of hesitation before you rolled to your hands and knees, crawling across the circle until you were a breath away from the brooding Solo. But now the grace period of shy pecks were over. Matt’s heart was a mess inside his own chest, but he couldn’t figure out if it was going to collapse from seeing you kiss someone else, or explode because he was going to see you kiss someone at all.  
Kylo cups your face, bringing your lips together with a bruising force. Your brows shoot up, eyes fluttering closed as you lose yourself in the feeling. Matt could barely fucking think.  
He watches as Kylo’s hands drag across your sides, stopping at your waist to pull you into his lap with virtually no effort, a squeak of surprise escaping you. His fingers disappear beneath the hem of your shirt, pressing down on the soft flesh and just barely guiding you to rock your hips into his. You grind into his a second, third, fourth time before you pull away, leaning back into his hold. Someone whistles.  
“Are you-“ your throat clicks, a blush rising on your cheeks as you swallow, trying to calm your breathing. “Are you gonna let me go now?”  
Kylo looks around the room as if pondering your question. The very corners of his lips tilt upward when he looks at Matt.  
Don’t be a dick, Matt groans internally, unable to hide the silent plea that crosses his features.  
Kylo looks at you, pinching your chin teasingly. “Nope,” he says, eye twitching. “You’re stuck with me for awhile.”  
Matt glares at his brother, hiding his temper as Kylo turns you in his hold so that you face the circle again, scooching so you’re no longer on his lap, but still between his legs. You lean into his chest, head resting against his left shoulder.  
“Ya’know, if you were so touch starved, you could ask for a hug every once in a while.”  
Kylo cranes his head to look at you, left hand sliding to a stop much too high on your thigh for Matt’s liking.  
“Yeah, but that wouldn't be any fun,” he says lowly, lip curling further upward. You roll your eyes with a smile as he nips at your cheekbone. He sits upright, taking in a lungful of air as he brushes his hair back with his free hand. “Alright-“ he juts his chin “-you’re up.”  
Matt couldn’t even look up. Partly because, while he usually wasn’t the first Solo to lose his temper, the sight of you in Kylo’s hold was enough that he could physically feel how short his patience was. The other side of that double edged sword was that if he were to look at you, rosy cheeked and short breathed, he was going to be embarrassingly hard.  
You watch with furrowed brows as Matt picks at the carpet, his jaw set and usually so gentle and nervous eyes trained darkly on the floor.  
“Kylo,” you say softly. The low timbre of his voice rumbles through your back as he hums. You crane your head, and he leans forward, bringing his ear closer to your mouth. “Is Matt okay?”  
Kylo’s eyes flick to his brother at your question. Licking his lips, he ghosts them over your skin, leaving a wake of goosebumps as they travel across your shoulder, up your neck, and halting with a puff of hot air against your ear. You couldn’t fight off the electric zip that taps your spine.  
“He’s just mad you’re between my legs and not his.”  
Almost instinctively, your thighs flex and Kylo is quick to grip the muscle, fingers pressing in a massing motion. Your lips part, eyes retraining themselves on Matt who finally looks up, his lips pressed in a thin line. His features soften for only a moment when he looks at you, but then Ben calls your name in a sing-song voice, and the scowl is back.  
“Must be your lucky day, huh?”  
You tear your gaze away, lost as to what Ben is talking about until you take a glimpse at the bottle which points in your direction.  
“Hey,” you joke, attempting to hide your sudden nerves. “It could be pointing at Kylo too.”  
Kylo barks out a flat laugh. “He’s all yours.”  
The original group of people still playing have thinned, and those left are talking and laughing with other people; right now, it's only the Solos who are looking at you. Heat rushes through you.  
You’d be lying if you said the kiss you’d shared with Kylo hadn’t left you feeling sparks in your tummy. A kiss from Ben, Matt watching so closely, and Kylo still holding you… you were so fucked.  
Ben’s hand finds your knee, slowly sliding upwards as he leans closer, his breath fanning over your face. His thumb teases at the dip where your thigh meets your waist. But he doesn’t kiss your lips, no, because that would’ve been too quick, too easy.  
No, instead he ducks his head, kissing your jaw, slowly moving down your neck. Your head tips back against Kylo’s shoulder, your body slowly relaxing at the warmth of Ben’s lips. Then, without warning, sucks harshly on the juncture of your neck.  
You gasp, the tail end of a whine coming from your throat, right in Kylo’s ear. The fingers on your right hand dig into his thigh while the left winds in Ben’s shirt. You can feel Ben smirk, tongue leisurely stroking over the spot, almost as if he hadn’t just given you a hickey that'll last for days. Kylo’s hand that was previously on your thigh jumps to your hip, pulling you flush against him, feeling a growing bulge against your lower back. You pant, feeling his jaw flex beneath your parted lips.  
Fuck, its too much.  
Ben hasn’t even properly kissed you, but still no one else is looking, so he makes no effort to do so; he’s content marking up your neck and collar bone with fleeting, teasing presses of his lips.  
You’d always thought the brothers were attractive in their own regards, and you’d entertained the idea of perusing some kind of relationship, but quickly realized all three were so tempting. That left you silently pining after all three of them yet having none. You were now two for three and helplessly soaked.  
Two for three.  
Opening your eyes, you tilt your head, your hips rolling as you meet Matt’s intense stare. Even cross legged, and arms over his thighs as a shield, you could see the tent in his pants, skin flushed, and lips parted. Even with the few feet between you, the darkness of his eyes was so prominent that your head spun.  
Three for three.  
“Wait,” you breathe hoarsely. Ben doesn’t yield, so you bite at Kylo’s jaw, his face snapping towards you. “Can we go somewhere else?” He watches you squirm, for only a moment, tongue peeking from between your teeth and hips rolling against his.  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” His lips barely move. You nod breathlessly. Lip curling back into a snarl, his previously clenched right fist, comes up to your cheek, pulling you in for another heated kiss. He pulls away, and with a quick nod to his brother, Ben is picking you up bridal style and carrying you off.  
“Wh- where are they going?” Matt doesn’t even realize he’s asked it until Kylo looks at him, practically hauling him up by his collar. Matt scrambles, eyes wide as he tugs down his shirt, a weak attempt at saving himself from humiliation. Kylo doesn’t answer. He keeps a hand on Matt’s neck, pulling him through the crowd and towards the back of the house – towards the bedrooms.  
Matt’s brain has gone into hyper drive. Was this some kind of sick, elaborate joke by his brothers? They all found you attractive but Matt had always been the runt of the litter; a little more timid and quiet, keeping to himself rather than flirting with girls.  
Kylo works out like he’s going to fight a bear and Ben is so stupidly smooth all the time. Matt thinks, glancing at the dark head of hair to his left. What do I have?  
The only other equal competitor to the doubt that writhes in Matt’s brain is the intoxicating, blinding idea of you. And though he hasn’t touched a drink, when Kylo opens the door to his room, Matt is drunk.  
Ben has you wrapped up in his arms, one of your hands tugging at his hair while the other has disappeared beneath his shirt. When you part, your lips are swollen and glistening, your eyes meeting his. Matt wonders how far the blush staining your cheeks goes; to your ears and down your neck, blossoming across your chest with every push and pull of breath.  
Kylo shuts the door as Matt utters, “I don’t understand. Wh- what is–“  
“Ah, little brother–“ Matt frowns at the nickname Ben refuses to give up on. Youngest by twenty three minutes. “–I think she wants us to fuck her.”  
Your whole body shivers at Ben’s words, back arching to press against him. Matt sputters, “Us?!”  
There’s music still playing outside the door, people laughing and chatting so casually, but here, there’s only tiny whimpers from you and silence. You look to Kylo, as if he has the answers, but he doesn’t let your bashfulness slide.  
“Say it, sweet thing,” he instructs lowly, voice dark and rich. “Tell us what you want.” You pull your best puppy dog eyes, spine bowing as your hips wiggle, trying and failing to entice Ben’s hands to continue their teasing. Kylo sighs, “I guess we can’t help you if–“  
“Okay, Okay, Okay,” you spout desperately, breath catching on the back of your throat. “I need you, okay? I need you to fuck me.” With a grind of your hips against Ben, your eyes lock onto Matt and he’s sure he’s died, gone to heaven, and now living out his wildest dreams. “Please.”  
You’re turned in Ben’s grip, ass pulled against his bulge, as Kylo steps forward. Tongue pressing at the back of your teeth, you watch him tower over you, holding your breath. He pinches your chin again, thumb tugging your lower lip.  
“There’s our good girl,” he growls, crushing your lips with his own. You moan into his mouth. Hands wandering the expanse of his chest, your nails end up scratching at his scalp, but Kylo takes hold of your left wrist, and pulls your hand down. He mumbles, “Don’t want anyone left out, do we?”  
Matt doesn’t move. Shit, is he even breathing? You lean back onto Ben’s shoulder, letting his hands wander to your tits, whining when he pinches your nipples through your bra. Kylo’s fingers dip into the waistband of your pants, giving half-assed tugs as he kisses down your neck.  
“Matt,” you mewl, gasping. The answer is no, he’s not breathing, not when you say his name like that – like a desperate prayer composed of pure, infallible need. You reach a hand out, fingers wiggling as though willing him to come closer, let you touch him. And who is he to deny you?  
Feeling the tremor in his kneecaps, he steps forward, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Right when the pads of your fingers brush over the angle of his jaw does he hesitate, cold fingers of doubt ticking at the back of his brain.  
“‘S okay,” you murmur gently, the warmth of your voice melting through those tendrils.  
Not wanting to lose the rare moment of bravery, he squeezes his eyes shut and kisses you. You grunt in surprise, slipping your hand to the back of his head where his neck meets his skull, and tug him closer.  
Any thought – doubt, insecurity, confusion, even basic brain function – short circuits, and Matt is left with the hot, soft sensation of your mouth against his. But then you’re jumping back, moaning.  
“Christ, you’re soaked.” If you wouldn’t have felt the vibration of his voice against your back, you're not sure you would’ve known it was Ben who’d spoken. He runs two long fingers through your slit again.  
You mewl, letting Kylo yank your shirt over your head, throwing the fabric somewhere across the room, lips eagerly attaching to the newly revealed skin. Ben’s hand leaves your aching core, his slick covered fingers pressing at your own lips. You suck eagerly, and Ben groans.  
“Go on,” he grits, fingers leaving your mouth with a wet pop. “Kiss ‘em again. Let him taste you.”  
You’ve barely turned your head before Matt is doing as Ben instructed, kissing you feverently, groaning at the tang on your tongue. He can't quite pin what it tastes like, but he quickly decides he could live off it forever. Could eat your pussy for the rest of my life. His face flushes impossibly hotter at the thought.  
You hear Kylo growl, your body rocking as he haphazardly rips your pants down your legs, kneeling. Never did you think Kylo Ren Organa-Solo would kneel before you, but there he is, his face level with your pelvic bone, dark eyes tracing over your panties, his thumbs following the same line. He pulls at the lace hugging your hips, and you look down at him.  
“You better not fucking ruin those,” you snap.  
“Oh really,” he taunts, considering you. He leans close enough that you can feel the heat of his breath against your sex, daring, “Or what?”  
He doesn’t look away from your face as he shoves his mouth forward, kissing your mound, tongue pressed at the wet cloth that’d spread over your clit.“Kylo!” You tug on his hair, earning a low moan that rumbles across your pussy. You roll your hips onto his hot tongue, desperate for friction.  
How the hell did you even get here? All three Solos ready to split you open, have you take their cocks that strain against their pants? This was a dream, and you did not want to wake up; not for the sun nor all the stars in the sky.  
“Fuck!”  
Ben slaps your thigh. “Watch that mouth,” he warns, massaging away the sting.  
You let out a breathy laugh, head falling back to his shoulder, teeth nipping at his neck and jaw. “You’re one to talk, Ben.”  
“That’s nothing, sweetheart.” He drags your bra straps off your shoulders, reaching between you to undo the clasp, voice dropping. “I haven’t even told you how good we’re going to fuck you. How we’re gonna make you cum over and over. Fuck this dirty mouth, and that wet, little cunt. That what you want?” You nod, knees threatening to give out as Kylo readjusts himself so that he’s got his nose pressed against your clit, pulling your panties to the side for his tongue to fuck into you. “I couldn’t hear you, sweetheart.”  
“God, yes, please!” Ben’s fingers dig into your hips, pinning your ass firmly against his dick, hard and pulsing. “Ah, Kylo! Kylo, please! I need–“  
“What do you need?”  
“More, more please!”  
“You heard her, Matt,” Ben says, snapping him back to attention. He’d been so focused on how you writhed that your pleas fell upon deaf ears. “Greedy thing needs more.”  
Oh. God, oh God. Matt didn’t have the same suave as his brother when he asks, “What do you want me to do?”  
You’d never heard Matt’s voice that low, almost a growl. You whine, “Your mouth–“ you’re interrupted by your own moan “–Matt, Matt, please!”  
A long, broad lick up your folds has you gasping. Ben tsks, “She asked so nicely and you’re gonna just leave her?”  
“Shut up, Ben,” Matt snarls, ducking down to take your nipple in his mouth, left hand sliding over your ribs, fingers pinching and kneading your breast. You arch your back, pressing him further into your chest. A drawn out moan makes your whole being vibrate. With every short breath, your voice goes a little higher in pitch, body helpless against their firm grip; reduced to strangled pleas that crescendo until–  
“Oh god, oh god,” you cry out, head thrown back, skin being deliciously assaulted by three pairs of lips. “Gonna – fuck – I’m gonna cum!”  
Kylo’s nails dig into your thighs, bruises sure to blossom there. And as Matt gives a particularly sharp pinch, Ben grunts, “Then cum.”  
That coil in your stomach snaps with a wanton moan falling from your lips, loud enough to contest with the still blaring music. To the best of your pinned ability, you grind against Kylo’s mouth, whining when he pulls away, slowly – teasingly – pulling your panties to the floor. Your eyes flutter open, and carding through Matt’s blond locks, you look down, panting. Kylo leans back on his heels, gently tugging the dark, lacy fabric from underfoot and holds it up.  
Licking his lips, your slick making them, his chin, and nose shine, he groans. “I think you ruined them yourself.”  
Brain function returning, you give an airy, “Dick.”  
“Yeah.” A rare smile crosses Kylo’s features, but it's dark and daring, the slightest glint of something gentle hidden by entrancing pits of lust. “I know.”  
Heat flits through you, the attention of all three leaving you feeling so vulnerable. Ben lets go of you suddenly and you fall into Matt’s chest, the zipper of his jacket digging into your chin. His hands wrap around you, hugging you tightly. You shiver under his gaze. A harsh slap lands on your ass, and you jump, head whipping towards the other two, curling further into Matt’s chest.  
“That’s not fair,” you bemoan, thighs clenching. “I’m the only one who’s naked.”  
“It’s a good look on you,” Ben jeers. “Or off, really.”  
“Oh, fuck you, Solo!”  
A sudden spike of impatience possesses Matt as he pinches your chin, demanding you focus on him. His voice rolls like thunder from the depths of his chest, “We’re trying.”  
With that, he kisses you again, and the air leaves your lungs in a wicked rush, the surge of heat between your legs only growing. You rake a hand through his hair, and when he groans into your mouth, gripping your ass and squeezing, you almost giggle. Not because any of this was inherently funny, but rather some unfiltered sense of joy had bubbled over.  
No more daydreams about what they’d feel like pressing you against the door or into the mattress, into you; reality was colliding with fantasy and how it set you alight.  
“C’mere, sweet thing,” Kylo murmurs against your spine, the soft caress of his voice coaxing you from Matt’s embrace. Leaning back, your shoulders press against the bare planes of his chest and you relax, melting. He backs the both of you towards the bed. Once more, you’re sat in his lap, knees on either side of his thighs.  
“Why don’t we show them that pretty pussy, hmm?” That gentleness has passed, and his voice is low; a growl deep in his chest. Kylo, shifting his knees apart, effectively spreads your legs, fingers dipping to slide across your lips. His breath is hot on your ear. You tremble under both Matt and Ben’s gaze, both of their eyes lust-blown and drinking you in. Blushing, you look away, but Kylo’s hand slips up around your neck, thumb and forefinger forcing your head up. “Look at them,” he rumbles. “Look how bad they want you.”  
Matt practically rips off his puffy vest, buttons off his shirt flying as he tears that off as well. He fumbles at his belt, his hands shaking with a force you can see even from here. His lip sticks out in a little pout, and you want to kiss it away.  
Ben grunts, and you clench at the sound, eyes trained on the way he rubs at his erection through his boxers. A wet spot of precum darkens the gray fabric. From the bulge alone, you can see just how big he is, and in turn, how big they all must be. Behind sealed lips, you moan, wiggling against Kylo.  
“God, just fuck me,” you beg, not really sure who you’re asking for.  
You can hear the smugness in Kylo’s voice, but it erodes with every word, tone sharp at the end, “We’ve been so nice and you’re still such a brat.”  
He tosses you off his lap, landing a harsh slap on your ass. Whining, you wiggle yourself up to your hands and knees, but then there’s another swift spank and you stretch out, relishing in the sting.  
Another hit, a hand running through your hair. “Doesn’t that hurt?”  
Face smashed into the duvet, you crack your eyes open to see Matt gently petting your scalp, brows knit together. Sweet boy, you think, humming. Pretty, honey baby.  
Reaching up, you brush through his hair giving him a chaste kiss, murmuring, “‘S okay, honey.”  
Matt pulls away slowly, blushing at the pet name. Another hand comes down on the curve of your ass, their fingertips reaching the tops of your thighs. You feel yourself clench, squirming against the bed, and Matt massages the back of your neck. There’s a quiet moment in which all hands leave you, but it’s interrupted by your own yelp when you’re lifted by the hips, and set back down on top of Matt who has wiggled beneath you, his touch nervous and flitting. That surge of confidence has dissipated, and he’s not sure where he’s supposed to look, where he's supposed to touch.  
“It’s okay, Matt,” you murmur sweetly. Settling on top of him, you cup his face, brushing a piece of golden hair from his eyes with a soft smile. To both of your absolute delight, he’s taken off his boxers, letting you slide your wet cunt along his shaft.  
Between the wet, hot friction on his dick and your pretty eyes, he caves, eyes fluttering shut with a graveled, “Fuck.”  
He moves his hands from where they’d fallen at your hips to your cheeks, pulling you to him for another deep, longing kiss. Your bones sing at his gentleness, knowing – dare you say hoping – his brothers would not be so kind.  
One finger drags tauntingly down your spine. It follows the curve of your backside, to slide your slick from your pussy to your asshole. Pressing in to the first index joint, it’s crooked, hooked on the ring of muscle and pulling, hips bending and gasping.  
“Think I could fuck this ass,” Kylo muses behind you, humming. He wiggles his finger. “Think you could take my cock?” You mewl, rocking back, trying to force him to go deeper, to give you more, and he chuckles. “I already told you, sweet thing, you gotta tell us. Is this okay?”  
The question goes beyond just the sexy talk; he was genuine asking if all of this was okay. If you were okay with having sex with him and his brothers. You look to Matt, forefinger ghosting over this bridge of his nose, his eyes desperate but understanding. For a brief moment, you wonder if he’s set his glasses somewhere safe. “Yeah, but–“ you swallow thickly, gaze snapping to Matt’s hair which curls on the duvet “–if it's not, I mean I’ve never–“ a shiver up your spine, the urge to cover yourself very apparent “–ya’know.”  
“Ever?!” Matt’s shock was unfiltered, bursting forth so loudly he fears he’s ruined the moment. But you’re so sweet, so perfect as you dare a glance at him through those thick lashes of yours, cheeks glowing with something so sinfully innocent.  
The slightest shake of your head, whispering, “Not- not fully.” Was it weird to talk about an ex while three of your friends were about to fuck you? Maybe. Did that stop your nervous mouth from spitting out words anyways? No. “I mean I did stuff to, uh, him–“ no name, makes it less weird, right? “–but he never actually, uh, god, I’m being stupid. I’m sorry.”  
Simultaneously and suddenly, the Solos brains’ are sent into a goddamn flurry.  
Ben is looking at your curves, wondering how the fuck no one took one look at you and wanted to kiss every inch of skin. How was it that Fuckface got you to himself but didn’t treat you right? Got himself off, but left you hanging? God, how you must’ve ached and dripped for someone to fill that cunt with fingers, tongue, or cock.  
When Kylo curls his finger a little more, hand instinctively wanting to tighten into a fist at your admission, his anger at your ex blinding for a moment, you whine, and he slowly relaxes. Stupid fucking prick, he spits mentally. I see that greedy bastard again, I’ll break his fucking jaw.  
Matt ever so sweetly drags his hand from your cheek to your hip and back again, feeling the burn of your blush. He determined a long time ago that your ex was a piece of shit and that he was not liked for any reason save for one: he used to make you happy.  
Yeah, they knew of Liam; knew the havoc he caused your heart. Ben was the one to host movie nights and raise your spirits when doubt creeped in. Kylo taught you to throw a punch when the anger swelled inside you, reminding you to stay on your toes. Matt held you into the night when you cried and cried and cried over that boy.  
Attention refocuses when you push yourself up in Matt’s lap, shoulders turned inward, arms covering your breasts in a futile attempt at modesty. You mumble, “I’m sorry, boys. I didn’t mean to ruin–“  
Ben is the first to react, cupping your face and landing a short, fierce kiss on your lips that has you gasping. He grits your name, voice low in his chest, face so so so close to yours, “Let us help. We want you to feel good.” His eyes flit between yours, and you catch the sincerity that dances there. He pleads, much softer this time, “Please.”  
A long, heavy-breathed, quiet moment. Then, you’re pressing your lips to Ben’s in a featherlight kiss, the kind in which his heart nearly fucking collapses in his chest because of course you’re so good to them, so willing. “Okay.”  
“Are you sure?” Matt asks beneath you, thumbs moving in circles.  
You pull away, pointedly making eye contact at all three, shivering as you crane your neck to see Kylo, “Yes, I’m sure.”  
Kylo’s mouth slants upwards, the second smile of the night you’ve managed to coax from him. He leans forward, lips meeting for a moment before he leans back enough to say, “There’s our good girl.”  
You flush under his praise. He steps away, nodding towards his brothers, as if to say they’ll help you. Matt’s thumbs draw circles over your hips, fingers flexing instinctively when you look down at him. You try shaking off the nerves, rolling your hips. Matt’s breath catches in the back of his throat.  
“C’mere, sweetheart,” Ben says lowly. He gently tugs your arms away from your chest, kissing your inner wrists, letting the left fall to his thigh and the right to Matt’s shoulder. The blond is quick to bring your fingers to his mouth and suck, licking and drooling over each digit.  
“We can start with something you know, okay?” Ben brushes the hair from your face, his thumb coming down to press at your teeth, holding your jaw. You rock your hips, groaning in tandem with the boy beneath you, his own hips bucking into yours. Ben takes your hand from Matt’s mouth, guiding you towards his dick.  
He opens his mouth to say something – another quip or tease – but you fist his cock and his words crumble to a ragged groan in the back of his throat. You squeeze at the base, just enough to make him gasp, and tug upwards, teasing the tip. You bite your lip to keep from smiling wide.  
Matt says your name breathlessly. “Please,” he begs, guiding your hips to rock against him. “God, you’re so pretty, a-and – holy fuck – you’re so wet.”  
The head of his dick ruts against your clit, drawing a moan from you. Again and again, Matt slides against you, your pussy clenching around nothing, feeling the heat of him along your lips. You pant, sweat clinging to your skin.  
Kylo’s hand wraps around your shoulder, pulling you away from Ben and up off Matt. You whine at the loss of contact. Ben leans back onto his haunches, head thrown back and dick twitching.  
“Had you continued,” Kylo growls in your ear, his breath sending a shiver down your spine, “they’dve blown their loads.”  
The laugh you give is breathy and strained, “Isn’t that part of the fun?”  
“Partially.” A finger slick with what you imagine is lube presses at your ass, slowly sliding in to the knuckle. You gasp at the sensation. The hand on your shoulder moves to wrap around your middle, keeping you from grinding down on Matt the way you want to. Kylo leaves a hot trail from the back of your neck to the shell of your ear. “But the best part is watching you squirm.”  
Slow, purposeful wiggles of his finger, soon adding a second. Your thighs tremble. The burn of Kylo’s thick digits stretching the ring of muscle steals your breath, head tipping back to his shoulder as your moans bounce off the ceiling. You grip at his forearm, heart soaring when he mumbles, “Not touching your pussy like a good girl–“ he scissors his fingers, carefully adding a third as you mewl “–such a good girl for us. You’re doing so well, taking my fingers so nicely.”  
“Oh my god!” Ben is panting, squeezing the base of his cock, the skin flushed a dark red. Was he stopping himself from cumming? “Shit, sweetheart, you’re dripping. Holy fuck. You’re fucking dripping.”  
Kylo sucks a dark mark onto the column of your throat. “Do you want Matt to fuck you now?”  
“Mhmm,” you moan, straightening your dizzy head to look at the blond. “Mattie,” you plead, his lust blown eyes darkening further, “please fuck me. I need you.”  
He’s sitting up quickly, mindful not to knee his brother as he does so. He kisses your sternum, up between the valley of your breasts where his hands rest, cupping and massaging, hastily kissing his way up your throat and to your lips.  
“Say it again,” he snarls.  
You lick your chapped lips, hands moving to the back of his neck, forcing your faces impossibly closer, noses bumping. You feel the vibration of your own vocal chords in your fingertips, “I want you to fuck me.”  
Your lips clash, teeth clacking at the ferocity. Kylo unwraps his arm, letting you fall against Matt’s chest, but keeps his fingers deep in your ass. He puts his now free hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you both down.  
Matt lets out a sound akin to frustration, pulling away with a, “Need a condom before–”  
“Pill.”  
The one word, has him refocusing, pressing his hips up into yours, desperate for more, for the heat of you. He murmurs against your lips, “This might hurt, angel.”  
You sink down on his cock, stretching your walls in ways you never imagined, and you could almost sob with the intensity of it. His pelvic muscles twitch beneath you; a testament to his restraint from sliding into you too fast. You feel yourself clench, the burn easing into an ache.  
Matt groans, the sound catching on the back of his throat. “Holy fuck!” His chest rises and falls beneath your palms as he pants, chin touching his collarbone as he looks at how your pussy swallows him. You feel him twitch again. “You’re so fucking tight-ah!”  
You have to remind yourself to breathe. Giving an experimental rock of your hips, Matt throws his head back, grip tight on your waist. Kylo, three fingers deep in your ass, slowly guides you up, acutely aware of the way his fingers press at your walls, a stark contrast to the drag of Matt’s cock. When you can’t go any further, he lets you sink back down.  
“Oh my god,” you moan breathlessly.  
Kylo repeats the motion. “Does he feel good?” You nod. It’s all you can do. But you knew what was coming next: “Tell him.”  
“Matt–” his eyes lock on yours, swallowing thickly, throat clicking “–it feels – ah! – you feel so good! Oh, fuck, fuck-” a gasp through parted lips.  
Whatever else you were going to babble out is thrown to the wind when he bucks his hips up, driving his cock further into you, knocking the air from your lungs. The clipped end of a moan escapes you so he does it again and then you're riding his dick like it's the last thing you’ll ever do. Sweat clings to your fevered skin, flushed and out of breath, but feeling so good that you don’t want to stop.  
Virgin, yes, but you weren’t completely innocent — getting yourself off was normal — but this was something else entirely; Matt was striking nerves you didn’t know you had. But then Kylo is pulling away and you cry out at the loss.  
“Easy, sweet thing,” he soothes. A hand against your shoulder, your head tucked into the crook of Matt’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat on your lips. Something prods at your ass and Kylo sighs, “That’s it.” He sinks in, letting you feel every hot, thick inch slide slowly. His other hand kneads your ass. He croaks, “That’s it.”  
You moan, reverberating even when buried in Matt, who clings to you desperately, his thighs shaking as much as yours. Kylo bottoms out, sucks his teeth, and begins fucking into you, quickly building up a rhythm, one that Matt soon follows suit.  
You’re helpless to their ministrations. Holding yourself up on trembling arms, you rock and clench and whine with every shove of their hips, fucking you so deep you were dizzy with it. Kylo brings his hand to your hair, tugging, pulling your head back, snarling.  
You gasp, Ben right in front of you, letting you reach out to run your hand along his thigh, wrapping your hand around his as he pumps his cock. A bead of precum drools from the tip. He squeezes the base, swearing, back bowing as he practically thrashes to his knees.  
“Gonna fuck your mouth,” he gasps, guttural and low. He brushes through your hair with his free hand, cupping the side of your head. The crown of his dick bumps your lower lip. “Gonna cum so far down your throat. Oh, fuck. You want that, sweetheart? Fuck, you want my cum?”  
Your answer is a whine, one that melds with their grunts and groans. Ben, desperate but careful, thrusts forward. He swears, pushing farther, every slow drag heavy against your tongue, his movements strikingly controlled. You take a deep breath when he pushes against the back of your throat, and when you don’t gag, that’s when he lets go.  
He wraps both hands around your neck, thumbs at the top of your spine, fingers splayed across your windpipe, squeezing – not enough to hurt, just enough to make you gasp and clench – and he fucks your throat with abandon.  
You hum and gurgle around his cock, fingernails digging into skin; into the thick muscle of Ben’s thigh, Matt’s bicep. The bruises that will blossom under the Solo’s fierce grip will be something you’ll relish in. Every nerve was on fire and you were so close to release.  
You shift your weight, trying to bring your hand to your clit, but Kylo snatches your wrist. His pace slows to a grind as he folds himself over you, placing open mouthed kisses across your shoulders.  
“Did you have permission to touch that pretty cunt?” His tone is dangerous in the best way. You hum something close to a no, difficult given Ben still has his cock in your mouth. “You wanna cum?”  
His nose glides across your back, teasing the curve of your spine with heavy breaths. He pumps his hips slowly.  
Please, please, please, you chant mentally. Opening your eyes, you look up at Ben through your lashes, hollowing you cheeks.  
He hisses through his teeth, “Oh, fuck yeah she does.”  
Kylo exhales, biting at the bottom of your shoulder blade. “Good.”  
So close to cumming, they’re all wild in their thrusts, any rhythm thrown out the window, shredded, and set on fire. And how the flames ran hot.  
Ben pants, sweat dripping from his hair to your forehead. “Fuck!” His grip tightens. “I’m gonna cum,” he warns, eyes jaded for only a moment by something dark, “and you’re gonna swallow it. ‘S gonna fill you up. Gonna fuckin taste my cum for days. God, fuck!”  
Hot, salty cum paints your throat, Ben shoving himself as far down your throat as he can manage, your nose smashed against his pelvic bone. He shivers and groans, twitching when he pulls out just enough to let you suck in a lungful of air, the head of his still leaking cock on your tongue. You swallow as he’d ordered, almost choking on it, and only then does he sit back on his heels, spent.  
Matt paws at your tits, craning his neck to kiss your collarbone. You drop your head to look at him, jaw loose.  
His eyes open, nose still scrunched, lip curling back into a snarl. He cups your face, uncaring of his brother’s cum you’d just taken as he pants into your mouth; a kiss nothing like the sweet and gentle ones he’d stolen earlier. Kylo easily finds your clit, rubbing and tweaking the nub between his fingers. Your squeak dissolves unto a moan.  
“Go on,” Matt encourages breathlessly. “Cum on my cock.”  
You clench, wound so tight, almost but not quite–  
“You – sw-weetfuckinchrist – h-heard him.” Kylo grunts behind you. His hips stutter, fingers pressing just right and your orgasm hits you like a freight train.  
Vision going white, you’re somehow barely and acutely aware of the way Kylo shudders, his cum leaking around his cock and sliding down your thighs, mixing with Matt’s who still gives weak thrusts up into your cunt, as if he were trying to keep his cum from slipping out. But there’s so fucking much of it.  
You can feel it ooze from your pussy when they gingerly pull out, careful to lay you down on the bed. Matt lifts your leg so he can slip from under you, and the way your lower body fucking shakes should be embarrassing, because you know they’re watching, but its not. Bliss was the only thing you felt right now. Bliss and the slowly creeping exhaustion. Rolled to your back, you crack you eyes open, frowning when you see Ben and Kylo pulling on their clothes.  
“Wait–“ your voice was hoarse, almost unrecognizable “–where-?”  
“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Ben soothes, bending to kiss the bridge of your nose. He pulls away, and you’re drinking in the way his cheeks are flushed, glint in his eye making his beauty marks stand out. “We’ll be back, okay? We’re just gonna get these fuckers outta here, then we’re yours, ‘kay?”  
You nod. “Yeah.”  
Ben smirks, tongue pressing at the back of his teeth. He winks, kissing you chastely before standing and leaving, music flooding the room when he opens the door.  
You think you doze off for a moment, needing to open your eyes again when the bed dips, hands gently moving your legs apart.  
Matt runs a warm washcloth across your mouth and down to your sex, wiping away the cum and spit and sweat. He presses at your clit, and you gasp softly, hips twitching, remnants of your orgasm flicking through your nerves. He eases off, moving to wipe at your thighs.  
“I’m–“ he glances at your face, cheeks rosy and eyes nervous “–I’m glad to be your first.” You give a lopsided smile. He opens a bottle of water, one he must’ve gotten when you weren’t fully awake, helping you take a few drinks. “Well, I mean, I guess I wasn’t the only b-but I’m still–“  
“Matt,” you call quietly. He snaps his mouth shut, fist unwinding when you reach for him. “I’m glad, too.”  
He sighs, shoulders dropping. He tosses the rag somewhere towards the bathroom, closing the bottle and letting it drop to the floor before he’s draping himself over your front, snuggling up to you with a satisfied hum. He slots himself between your legs, laying his head on your stomach, letting you pet his hair absentmindedly.  
You’re on the edge of sleep when Ben and Kylo come back. The music has stopped, and the muffled sounds of people yelling outside is the last of the partygoers, you assume. Both boys strip back down to their boxers.  
Ben nestles into your left side, kissing your shoulder. He sets his left arm over your ribs, his right tucked under his head, his hair a mess over his head. He presses as much of himself against you as he can.  
Yawning, he mumbles, “G’night, sweetheart.” You place a kiss on his forehead.  
Kylo wiggles his arm beneath your head, moving himself to you so your sides touch. Arm bent at the elbow, he lets his fingers ghost over your hair, playing with the ends. There’s a long quiet moment.  
“This doesn’t have to be a one time thing, you know,” he murmurs to the darkness, adding, “if you want.”  
Turning, you watch the way his eyes flit between three points on the ceiling. Though heavy, you lift your arm, cupping the opposite side of his face, his eyes focusing so intently on you, guarded yet so hopeful. You gravitate towards one another until you meet with a soft, promising kiss.  
You pull away, smiling. “I think I’d like that.”


End file.
